Flagelo do coração
by Ia-Chan
Summary: YAOI Shion e Dohko, com direito a infindáveis conflitos de sentimentos e bastante tragédia também, os coitados sofrem bastante...Cap 4 no ar
1. Morte

Bom... é yaoi, meu primeiro fic com o lindo casal Dohko e Shion...Já aviso que é beeem triste, os dois sofrem muito durante a fic, então, quem não gosta de ver os pobrezinhos sofrendo e cheios de dilemas fuja...XD Os que gostam de drama e yaoi, leiam e comentem! Eu adoro comentários...

Desculpem o capítulo minúsculo, mas já digitei o outro e colocarei loguinho aqui no FF se vocês tiverem gostado...XD

**

* * *

**

**Cap 1-Morte**

Lá estava ela, entre seus braços, a reencarnação da Deusa Atena. Mesmo banhada em sangue, a energia poderosa contida naquela menina despontava por seus olhos. A pequena engasgou em sangue, manchando ainda mais o singelo vestido, que um dia fora branco.

Abriu novamente os olhos cor de mel ao sentir algo pingando em seu rosto. O cavaleiro de Libra, fiel até o fim, era o responsável...ou melhor, as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto maltratado. Dohko reconheceu pelo olhar da garota que a Deusa Atena havia imergido nas profundezas daquela alma, e deixara só a menina mortal em sua frágil carapaça humana.

"Dohko?" -A garota arregalou os olhos. Sentia que a presença de Atena se fora de seu corpo, desta vez para sempre... Iria morrer, aquele era mais um agouro.- "Ah, não chora, senão eu choro também..." -Pediu com sua voz infantil, fazendo biquinho, tentando alegrar o cavaleiro que a sustinha nos braços. -"Olha, nem está doendo tanto assim..." -Disse sorrindo e movendo um dos bracinhos para cima e para baixo.

O cavaleiro de Libra riu um pouquinho, uma risada nervosa, misturada as lágrimas. Ambos sabiam que era só uma questão de tempo para que ela morresse.

"Helena..."-Começou a dizer para a garota, mas ela interrompeu-o.

"Estou bem...Dohko." -Sorriu, usando de suas últimas forças. Sabia que o que faria seria egoísmo, mas precisava se dar ao luxo de ser, por somente um momento, ela mesma. "Pode me fazer um favor...?" -Suplicou, sentindo o sangue se esvaindo de seu corpo.

O cavaleiro de ouro balançou positivamente a cabeça, fixando o olhar na menina que o fitava. Os cabelos castanhos claro ondulados pareciam escorrer pelo chão e, mesmo estando sujos de terra e sangue, emprestavam a ela a aparência de um anjo. Ela tinha apenas 14 anos...não era justo que tivesse de morrer tão cedo...

Viu-a fazer um imenso esforço, e ficou sem reação, quando ela encostou os lábios finos nos seus, em um breve contato.

"Transmita isso a Shion...por favor. Fale que eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz ele passar...e que...eu o amo." -Riu fracamente de sua impotência. -"Ou amava..."

Dohko permaneceu estático.

"Ele...ele está vivo?"

"Sim...ainda sinto seu cosmo."

"Helena...você ainda irá vê-lo..."

"Não...você sabe que não! Eu farei companhia aos milhares que aqui pereceram." -Murmurou, olhando em volta o campo cheio de cadáveres. -"Dohko, por favor...faça Shion feliz..." -Falou, para depois deixar cair a mão, pousada na bochecha do cavaleiro para o chão, com um suspiro. E Libra percebeu que dela, só restava o corpo, a vida já havia se esvaído, junto ao sangue.

"Helena..." -Colocou ambos os braços dela cruzados no peito tingido de rubro. - "Sinto muito não poder dar um funeral digno a você, que é a que mais merecia... Mas é que o Shion..." -Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, pousando em seguida um delicado beijo na testa da menina. "Adeus..."

E no meio daquele imenso campo de batalha, com amontoados de corpos sem vida, Dohko andou, tentando encontrar o cavaleiro de Áries.


	2. Impotência

**Cap 2-Impotência**

Tentou levantar, sem sucesso. Mal conseguia ficar sentado. A paisagem ao seu redor parecia a do inferno...ou talvez ele já estivesse morto, não faria diferença. Sim, esse era o destino de peões, sacrificar-se para dar passagem a peças mais poderosas, no caso, os deuses. O cavaleiro de Áries olhou para o céu escuro. Eles, cavaleiros eram os peões de Atena, os _honrados_ peões, pensou com ironia, os de ouro!

Mas havia alguém que sofrera mais do que qualquer um deles: uma garota, frágil por fora como uma bonequinha de pano, mas que conseguira suportar o fardo de ter Atena compartilhando o corpo consigo sem sequer um queixume. A força de vontade que ela tinha era mesmo impressionante...

Shion sentia que tanto o cosmo da Deusa Atena quanto o da garota se extinguira...limpou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por seu rosto, se amaldiçoando por não ter conseguido vê-la mais uma vez antes de sua morte. Tentara...sim, como tentara. Mas chegou a hora que suas pernas não mais lhe obedeciam. Ah, Helena...esta sim, merecia um lugar privilegiado nos Campos Elíseos.

Fizera tanto esforço para protegê-la, não era justo! Ela era tão nova, tão altruísta... É, era melhor desistir mesmo de tentar sair dali, não havia mais sentido...a não ser que...não, não, Dohko provavelmente não havia sobrevivido.

Sentou-se na posição de lótus e respirou profundamente. Não estava mais com vontade de ver aquela paisagem mórbida. Agora tinha de decidir se iria se matar ou se era melhor deixar o tempo e a fome fazerem esse trabalho. Hades já estava selado, sua obrigação havia acabado, que outras gerações cuidassem do futuro, estava cansado de tudo aquilo, daquele sofrimento que alguns davam o nome de vida.

Olhou de esguelha a arma dourada que o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra havia emprestado. Pegou com delicadeza a peça, chorando até soluçar, enfim despejando toda a amargura que o oprimia. Abraçou a arma impregnada pelo cosmo de Dohko, pela confiança dele, aquela energia vibrante.

Seria até mesmo reconfortante matar-se com ela...

* * *

Nhaa, este capítulo também está minúsculo, eu sei, mas a vantagem é que eu não demoro tanto para postar...XD E olha, já aproveitei o coloquei o 3 também no ar...

Obrigada pelos comentários! E um puxão de orelha para quem pensou besteira com o título do capítulo...XD

**eu: **Nhaa, nick estranho...não fique com vergonha de comentar, não...XD Pronto, aqui está o outro capítulo, e ainda o terceiro...espero que tenha correspondido as suas expectativas... bjs!

**Zienma:** Ahhh, desculpe! Mas olha, já postei outro rapidinho...aliás, dois! Espero que você goste... Bjs!

**Yurie: **Gostou mesmo? Que bom... sim, está bem triste, eles vão sofrer muuuito! (risada maligna) Bjs!


	3. Motivo

**Cap 3 -Motivo**

Dohko começou a andar mais depressa, estava preocupado com o amigo. Se o conhecia bem, com aquelas tendências melancólicas, estaria a ponto de desistir de tudo. Acendeu seu cosmo mais um pouco, fazendo um esforço sobre humano, para que Shion percebesse que ele estava vivo.

Sentiu o cosmo do ariano, estava conturbado, cheio de dúvidas. Dohko tentou correr, mas o corpo parecia pesar, tropeçou, caindo em cima de alguns mortos. Mesmo ele, que sempre teve um ânimo incrível, pensava em desistir. No entanto, levantou-se sem hesitar. Não queria morrer sem falar mais uma vez com o ariano, nem que fosse só para transmitir a mensagem da querida Helena.

Vislumbrou a figura elegante do ariano, sentado entre os cadáveres. Ele não parecia estar tentando acabar com a própria vida, mas qualquer um perceberia que tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente, ele estava despedaçado...

Sem pronunciar uma só palavra, Dohko correu até ele, o abraçando em seguida. O cavaleiro de Áries não olhou para cima, a fim de identificar quem o abraçava, já sabia. Aquele abraço quente era inconfundível...Correspondeu e desatou em um choro incontido.

Após algum tempo acariciando os cabelos verdes do amigo, Dohko tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos. Atena, antes de ir do corpo da garota mortal, havia revelado as missões que os aguardavam, assim como o segredo para estenderem suas vidas. Shion arregalou os olhos grandes e lilases, cheios de lágrimas.

"Precisamos ir, Shion...Atena confiou mais uma missão a nós."

A expressão de raiva e revolta que tomou o rosto do ariano assustou o cavaleiro de Libra.

"NÃO! Estou cansado de ser apenas uma marionete nas mãos de Atena! Eu perdi tudo, e ela? Ela nunca fez nada por nós, Dohko!"

"Tem certeza de que perdeu tudo mesmo, Shion?" -Perguntou sério, começando a ficar irritado com o descaso do outro.

O cavaleiro de Áries ficou desconcertado, havia descuidado dos sentimentos do amigo.

"Não...não perdi tudo..."-Abraçou Dohko, enlaçando os braços por seu pescoço e apoiando a cabeça no peitoral largo. -"Mas vamos acabar morrendo...não conseguiremos sair daqui, é como se tivesse perdido..."

"Shh...não, nós vamos sobreviver, Shion, confie só um pouquinho em mim..."- Falou com um tom de súplica. Hesitou alguns segundos e complementou. -"E...sobre Atena não ter feito nada por nós, não é verdade. Ela...foi quem me salvou, Shion, há uma hora."

"O-O quê? A Helena..."

"Sim...quando Atena ainda compartilhava o corpo com ela."

O ariano arregalou os olhos em choque, preferia não ter sabido desse fato. Afastou-se do amigo, tentando não culpá-lo pela morte da garota. O cavaleiro de Libra olhou para baixo, era patente que ele também se culpava. Mas o dia já estava bastante conturbado para ficarem se arrependendo naquele lugar horrível. Levantou-se, estendendo a mão a Shion, com expressão autoritária. Ao ver o ariano hesitar, falou com voz cortante:

"Conversemos depois...vai desistir de tudo, Shion de Áries?"

"Não queria, mas...Dohko, eu não consigo me levantar..."

O libriano sorriu, suavizando a expressão e a voz: "Eu lhe ajudarei" -sussurrou antes de o içar para cima de forma rápida e o abraçar.

Shion ficou vermelho, ao perceber seu rosto tão próximo do outro, mas Dohko apenas pegou um dos braços dele e passou por cima dos próprios ombros, sustentando-o.

"Agora devagar, vamos andar..."

"Sim, até sairmos desse lugar, cheio de cosmos negativos, daí eu nos teletransportarei..."

"Não, você ainda está tão fragilizado..."

"..." -Shion manteve-se calado, tentando não se deter a observar os cadáveres dos antigos colegas, enquanto caminhava apoiado em Dohko contra o pôr-do-sol.


	4. Rejeição

**Capítulo 4 -Rejeição**

Acordou sobressaltado, onde estava? Sentia-se confortável, quente. Mexeu-se e sentiu algo repuxar, percebendo estar em uma cama grande, envolto em lençóis e cobertores. Conseguiu enfim focalizar a vista e se deparou com o carneiro dourado formado com as partes de sua armadura. Uma serva, quando reparou que ele havia acordado, logo acudiu:

"Senhor cavaleiro, o senhor enfim acordou!"

"Onde estou...?" -Conseguiu verbalizar sua aflição, a própria voz lhe soando estranha.

"O senhor está na Casa de Libra..."

Shion arregalou os olhos lilases e corou estupidamente. Como não havia reconhecido aquele quarto?

"Ahn...onde está Dohko, o guardião da Casa?"

A resposta veio visualmente. Realmente, o dito "Uma imagem vale por mil palavras" nunca fizera tanto sentido como quando o cavaleiro de Libra apareceu, coberto de ataduras a porta do quarto, e veio ao seu encontro o mais rápido que as seqüelas de batalha lhe permitiam... Abraçaram-se efusivamente, fazendo a criada se envergonhar e se retirar do quarto.

Os dois se sentiam órfãos, quase todos os que haviam conhecido pereceram na Guerra contra Hades, agora selado. A própria Atena se fora...

"Ah, Shion..."-Murmurou o libriano, ao pé do ouvido do outro. -"Achei que não acordaria mais...por que usou de seu teletransporte?"

"Não havia outro meio de sair de lá, Dohko..."

"Hmm..."- O cavaleiro de Libra afastou-se um pouco, olhando-o nos olhos.- "Obrigado...mas você ainda está muito debilitado, precisa comer algo."

O ariano assentiu, mas quanto tentou sentar-se melhor na cama, gemeu de dor. O que acontecia com sua perna, enfim?

"Cuidado, Shion! Esqueceu-se de que sua perna está quebrada?"

"Ah...por Atena, como farei, então?" -Perguntou alterado, passando as mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto de irritação.

Dohko sorriu ao observar as reações atípicas do ariano, que costumava ser sempre tão calmo. Mas sabia que Shion odiava sentir aquela sensação de impotência.

"Tenha calma, meu amigo...uma coisa por vez." -Falou pausadamente, antes de sair do quarto e voltar com uma sopa e pães.

"Mas Dohko...eu não consigo me sentar."

"Eu lhe ajudarei." -E sorrindo pôs-se atrás do cavaleiro de Áries, amparando-o em seus braços e puxando a bandeja para o colo do amigo. O ariano avermelhou-se com o gesto e começou a tomar delicadamente a sopa que Dohko trazia em colheradas até sua boca. De vez em quando, limpava seus lábios com doçura inigualável com o guardanapo. Apesar disso, Shion não se sentia confortável com a proximidade, e menos ainda quando o amigo, após ter deixado a bandeja vazia de lado, começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto acariciava seu tórax.

"Dohko! Pare imediatamente!" -Falou alto, em um tom de voz frio.

"Você gostava quando eu fazia isso...Eu me lembro, neste mesmo quarto!" -O outro retorquiu sarcástico, colando a boca no ouvido do ariano, para depois mordiscá-la e dar lambidas lânguidas.

"Não se aproveite do fato de eu estar quase impossibilitado de me mover, Dohko! Isso não é digno de você... Ou quer fazer a força comigo?"

"Nunca, Shion...Você sabe que não. Apenas esperava te convencer..."

"Não teve êxito. Agora, por favor, me solte."

O libriano saiu do quarto cabisbaixo, mas não sem antes deitar novamente Shion com toda delicadeza na cama espaçosa. E que desperdício! Áries bem que poderia deixá-lo se deitar junto a ele naquela cama, apenas para dormirem abraçados, visto que não estavam em condições de se moverem livremente para fazerem amor.

O moreno suspirou, cansado. Provavelmente Shion não tinha ainda percebido como aqueles momentos que _ainda_ estavam juntos eram importantes. Mas não poderia culpá-lo, o ariano ainda não se inteirara da missão sagrada que Atena lhes confiara em seus últimos momentos...

Secou uma lágrima inoportuna, se acomodando melhor contra a coluna de pedra e se abraçando para proteger-se do frio. O olhar do libriano se perdia nos pontos brilhantes contra o céu escuro, tentando se decidir quando falaria ao outro de suas missões. E principalmente, quando daria o recado da amada do ariano...ah, se aquela menina não fosse tão...perfeita! Era educada, carismática, tão inteligente...e dava vontade de protegê-la, com aquela carinha de boneca. Não poderia culpar o ariano por ter confundido seus sentimentos em relação à menina. E ele próprio não conseguia sentir raiva da rival.

Queria consolar Shion. Seu Shion...sempre fora, desde a primeira vez que haviam se encontrado, pensou com possessividade o moreno. Sabia que fora o primeiro para quem o ariano havia se entregado...e, por enquanto, o último.

Sentia frio, constatou, era melhor voltar ao quarto que ocupava no momento, uma vez que em seu próprio quarto Shion repousava, lá, sozinho...e assim continuaria, pensou Dohko com rancor, não se arriscaria a perguntar se o ariano queria companhia, de medo de ser fuzilado por aqueles olhos que podiam ser tão gelados ás vezes.

Quando entrou na Casa de Libra novamente, surpreendeu-se, ao se deparar com Shion dando ordens aos servos para ajudá-lo a ir à Casa de Áries.

"Shion!" -Gritou possesso, fazendo com que os servos se assustassem e deixasse os dois a sós.

"O que foi, Dohko...?"-Falou como que entediado.

"Por que quer ir para a Casa de Áries? Não te trato bem aqui?"

"Não é isso..."-Começou a falar, quando o outro o interrompeu.

"Shion...eu tenho de lhe dar um recado, de Atena e hm..._de sua querida_ também, sabe? Não quer ficar até que eu diga?"

"Diga agora, Dohko..."-Mandou, dando um tom de ameaça em resposta à chantagem do moreno.

"Não...vou esperar até você estar mais recuperado..."

"Isso decido eu."

"Eu...me importo com você, Shion..."-Sussurrou o moreno, se aproximando abatido da cama. Quando tentou tocar em uma mecha do cabelo esverdeado, levou um tapa na mão. Shion não perdeu a pose, mas pareceu se arrepender.

"Dohko..."-O ariano baixou o rosto, as emoções travando uma batalha contra o orgulho. -"Me desculpe...estou tão alterado esses dias...aconteceram coisas demais." -Começou a chorar, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos pálidas. -"M-Me abraça...Dohko, eu..." -Balbuciou entre soluços.

Ao libriano não restou outra opção a não ser alcançar o amigo e envolvê-lo nos braços.

Olá! Desculpem pela demora de meses...mas é que tenho tido pouco tempo, infelizmente...ai, ai, o pior é que nem dá para prometer que não voltarei a demorar...

_Celly M:_ Que bom que está gostando!XD Sim, os capítulos estão minúsculos...eu sei, eu sei... Ahhh, e sim, Shion e Dohko são tudo de bom, tão fofos juntos! É a primeira vez que faço eles como casal principal...mas acho que não estão OC, né? Acho...XD Bjs!

_Ilia-chan:_ Bom, o Shion ainda vai ficar muitas vezes vermelhinho com os avanços de sinal do Dohko... e ainda vai sofrer muuuito coitadinho, até nos flashbacks!XD Bjs!

_Zienma:_ Ixii, acho que demorei um pouco...mas está aqui finalmente!XD (Sendo apedrejada) Ahh, não... desculpa a demora! Bjs!

_Yurie: _Hmm, agora eles já estão mais _em contato_, como você pode ver, e depois vem mais flashbacks... Que bom que você está gostando! Bjs!


End file.
